Don't Be Afraid
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: A kawaii kensuke. Bear with me, it's my first serious story. It gets sorta sad... *suicide*
1. Thumb Sucker

Kitty: *Dis* Don't own Digimon......wah........  
  
Bear with me folks, it's my first piece outside of humor...  
  
Don't Be Afraid  
  
Chapter 1: Thumb sucker  
  
Daisuke sat upright in bed. What the hell was that sound he was hearing? It was like soft cry, a mix between a moan and a whimper. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to ajust to the darkness in the room. He heard it again. He looked down on the floor. Ken was staying at his house for the week since his folks were on some sort of trip. It was summer, so there wasn't any school that would be getting in their way. *In case you didn't know, which i doubt, they go to 2 different schools* But, there was Ken on the ground, tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering like a lost puppy. Daisuke wondered what he was dreaming or whatever. He crawled out of bed, and sat down on the floor next to Ken. He brushed his indigo locks away from his flustered face. Ken's frown got a bit warmer to his soft touch and he began to stir awake. His frantic eyes suddenly shot open and looked for whatever was touching him. Daisuke jerked back, startled by the sudden sign of life. "Daisuke!" Ken screamed. "What, what?" Daisuke stammered, startled and confused. Ken began to cry uncontrolably and Daisuke was left dumbfounded.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, trying to make his voice sound understanding. "Don't let them hurt me!" Ken screamed through a wave of tears. "Who! I won't let anyone hurt you!" Daisuke said fantically searching the room. Ken's amethyst eyes let a few more crystal tears fall to the ground before he replied. He sat up and hugged Daisuke. Daisuke didn't understand. Maybe it was because he was pure of heart and would never understand. Maybe it was because Ken had lost his will to be of acceptance, and Daisuke was just now taking the ropes. Maybe it was because Ken was a troubled child, and Daisuke was free of worries. Daisuke didn't know. He didn't know the value of being afraid. Sure he had had a scare or two, but he had never truely been afraid. He was the child of courage. But the if the child of kindness could hate, then surely the child of courage could fear. Right? All he knew now was that he had to help somehow. "Ken, you don't have to be afraid," he whispered, "Because I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."  
  
Ken smiled, and snuggled up closer to Daisuke, soon he was sound asleep. Daisuke didn't want to sleep down there with him, but it wasn't like he had a choice. If he were to move he might awaken Ken. Since Ken just wasn't himself today... he shrugged it off and went to sleep.  
  
Daisuke awoken to a knock at the door. "Get up, Squirt!" It was Jun. Ken was still asleep. He was sucking his thumb. Daisuke laughed quietly. He so badly wanted to snap a picture, but for Ken's sake, he didn't. That didn't mean he wouldn't tell anyone though... Ken stirred and slowly woke up. He sat up quickly pulling his thumb from his mouth. He looked up at Daisuke and blinked three times. He looked sooooo kawaii!! *Duh!* "Good morning, Linus," Daisuke laughed. Ken blinked again, he didn't get the joke. "You still suck your thumb," Daisuke chuckled standing up and stretching. Ken blushed and looked at the ground. "...so..." he whispered. "Nothing against you, but how would you like the press to know the imfamous Ken Ichijouji is a thumb sucker?!" Daisuke laughed, throwing a pillow at Ken. Ken just sat there and blinked, "Don't tell anyone please," he said, he evidently wasn't in the mood. Daisuke frowned, "Seriously, Ken, what's the matter?" "I guess I may be a little homesick," he said, even though he had only been there 2 days. "Well, we can go over and hang out at your house today if it'll make you feel any better," Daisuke suggested. "Naw, that won't be necessary," Ken smiled. They got dressed and went outside. They weren't in the mood to eat. *Daisuke has taken his first step in dieting ^_- !!*  
  
They were supposed to meet at Hikari and Taichi's house*apartment* today. Ken walked slowly, he was so tired and so badly wanted to suck his thumb. But he didn't want the other kids to think he was a baby. He yawned. "Tired?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded. "You know, we don't have to go," Daisuke stated trying to think of Ken's needs. "No, it's completely necessary," Ken replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning again. "Want me to carry you?" Daisuke laughed they were only 2 blocks away. "...Doesn't sound...like a bad idea..." Ken mumbled drearily. Daisuke let him climb up on his back, he wasn't heavy. Ken was practically asleep like that, head on Daisuke's shoulder, thumb popped in his mouth. Daisuke was worried. Maybe Ken was begining to catch a cold? Was he sick? Daisuke carefully walked up the steps in the apartment building complex. He got to the Yagami residence and knocked on the door. "It's open!" He heard Taichi shout from on the inside. "Some assistance!" Daisuke pleaded, he wouldn't be able to open the door without dropping Ken. The door opened quietly, Hikari peering through. "Oh," she squeaked when she saw Ken, "What happened?" she asked worrily. *that is a word right...?* "Oh, he's just exhausted, he hasn't been himself lately. I offered to carry him the rest of the way, and he literally fell asleep the moment his head hit my shoulder," Daisuke explained. "Well, c'mon, we can put him on my bed," Hikari suggested, Daisuke trailing behind, he wasn't in the mood to go gaga over her today. He walked in the room and everyone stared at him as he laid Ken gently on the bed. Ken mumbled something uncoherent because he obviously had his thumb in his mouth. They were the last arrivals, other than Mimi, obviously. *Who knows why? Oooo! I do!* "Sooooooo......... what's up...?" Daisuke laughed nervously, all eyes still on him and Ken. "Haha! Ken's a thumb sucker!" Taichi laughed suddenly. "It's perfectly normal," Jyou suggested, "a kid of his age would probably suck his thumb if he were in need of comfort of if he were distressed." "Poor kid," Sora mused, "He has been through a lot." "I'd suck my thumb too if I had to spend the week with Daisuke!" Takeru laughed. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean Tuck-er-u?!" Daisuke huffed. "Shh..." Hikari warned. "Sorry," Daisuke apologized.  
  
To Be continued... Dun Dun Dun!  
  
Kitty: How was that chapter?????? If you don't like the story I'll stop writing it. Let's see... 2 good reviews will make all the difference!  
  
Ken: i do not suck my thumb...  
  
Kitty: You do now... shut your wordhole!  
  
Ken; For the last time there is no area on my face or any other part of my body that is call ed a 'wordhole' !!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Uh.. yes there is... Right here! *Tapes Ken's mouth shut*  
  
Ken: I hwate youoooo!!!!  
  
Kitty: Hush now, I have turkeys to baste...  
  
Ken: ......? 


	2. Get Some Asprin Please

Kitty*dis*: I don't own Digimon, duh... and anyone that wants to sue me gets a prize... my brother...hehehe *Little men in political suits run away* Hehehe just kidding! *Little men wearing barney costumes march in*  
  
Kitty: Ok jeez... chillll!!!!!!!! Don't get your knickers in a twist! O.O'''  
  
Ken: ...knickers...?  
  
Kitty: P.S. I know I'm lazy so chill.... this story will be lucky if it gets finished!  
  
Don't Be Afraid  
  
Chapter 2: Get Some Asprin Please  
  
"So do you suggest we go on Friday? I mean, we're all free and it's only going to be 78 degrees," Koushiro suggested. "Yeah, sure that'll be great," Taichi agreed. They were all going to go on a picnic on Friday in the Digital world. "Should I wake Ken and ask him?" Daisuke asked, his friend still sleeping quietly on Hikari's bed. "Yeah, he's been sleeping for 25 minutes," Miyako replied. "Hey, Ken," Daisuke whispered, shaking Ken lightly, "Time to get up." Ken rolled over and opened his eyes a small amount, just so he could reconize the faces around him. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and asked, "Where am I?" "You're at Taichi's house," Daisuke replied, watching Ken stare up at him grogily, "...and it's time to get up." "My head hurts..." Ken said, slurred, almost incoherent. "You don't look too good," Taichi stated. Ken just stared up at him with tired eyes. "I'll go get the thermometer," Hikari stated, walking out of the room. Jyou walked over to Ken. "How do you feel?" he asked. "...bad..." Ken mumbled. Jyou put his hand to his forhead, he was burning up. "You're definently in no healthy condition," Jyou stated. "Mmm..." ken replied.  
  
Hikari arrived with the thermometer and pried open Ken's mouth. He made no struggle and sat there quietly. He was too tired to move. After about 2 minutes Hikari pulled it out and displayed a whopping 104. "Oh, poor Baby!" Miyako squealed. "My stomach hurts," Ken whined to no one in particular. "Hey, Daisuke, how about Taichi and I walk you and Ken back to your house so he can rest?" Yamato suggested. "Kay," Daisuke replied. They helped Ken up and walked out the door. "We'll be back in about 20 minutes," Taichi staed. "Be careful," Sora said. Then they left.  
  
"You doin' okay?" Yamato asked, his hand on Ken's shoulder steering him in the correct directions. "Mmm..." was Ken's only reply. "So how's soccer?" Taichi asked Daisuke curiously. "Uh, it's good," Daisuke replied, obviously distracted. "What's the matter?" Taichi asked, noticing Daisuke was distracted. "Oh, I'm just worried about Ken," he replied. "Oh, he'll be okay--" Taichi was interupted by Yamato yelling, "There goes my new shoes!" Daisuke and Taichi turned around to see Ken once again throw up on his and Yamato's shoes. Ken looked almost as if he were going to cry at Yamato's swearing, he didn't do it on purpose. Yamato saw the tears in Ken's eyes and stopped to apologize. "I'm really very sorry, Ken, it's just I paid 56 yen for these shoes," he said giving the shorter boy a small hug. "Oh, c'mon, Ken, let's go get you cleaned up," Taichi stated grabbing his wrist. Daisuke slowly followed avoiding the puddle in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Mom, we're home," Daisuke stated. The four all filed into the house. "Hi, YAMATO!" Jun flirted pushing Ken aside. He fell down because he was too weak to remain balanced. "Ow," he whined. "Hey, Jun, watch it! Ken's sick!" Daisuke scolded. Jun ignored him. "Someone's sick?" Daisuke's mom asked, popping into the room. "Ya, Ken, that's why I'm back so early, he's got the flu," Daisuke replied, pointing at Ken laying helplessly on the ground. "Hey's what's that on your shoes?" Jun asked hopping all over Yamato. "If you're so destined to know it's something that came from that poor sick boy you knocked to the ground," Yamato huffed. "Oh," Jun replied, she wasn't prepared for that. She stared down at Ken then left the room, disgusted. "C'mere, Sweety, you need some rest," Mrs. Motomiya said, and helped Ken to his feet. "Thank you boys, you're very kind," she stated. "You're welcome," Taichi and Yamato stated, then left. "Daisuke, would you get some Asprin please?" Mrs. Motomiya asked, helping Ken take off his dirty shoes. "Yeah, sure," he stated leaving the room. "Ken, dear, I'm so sorry you had to be ill on your stay here, but we'll take good care of you," Mrs. Motomiya stated, trying to cheer Ken up. He just stared at her hands which were gently removing his shoes. He was very shy and just didn't want to talk, it was embarrassing to know your best friend's mom was helping you take off your shoes. He wasn't 2 years old.  
  
"Here ya go," Daisuke said, tossing his mom a small container of medicine. "Arigato, Muffin," Mrs. Motomiya replied with a warm smile. "Uh, your welcome..." Daisuke blushed embarrassed about his mom calling him baby names in front of his friend. He walked into the living room to watch some T.V. "So how did you feel this morning?" Mrs. Motomiya asked gently, while opening the container of medicine. "Lousy..." he replied, almost sounding annoyed. Mrs. Motomiya realized this but questioned no further. She handed him two of the small oval pills, and a cup of water. He jumped off the counter and decided to do it in the bathroom, since another wave of dizziness had overcome him. "Need any help...?" she asked quietly after him. "Ummm... no... arigato..." Ken replied and shut the bathroom door.  
  
"Daisuke, why didn't you tell me your friend wasn't feeling well this morning?" Mrs. M (can we leave it at M?) queried, "I would of never let him go out, now he'll probably tell his parents that we're bad parents..." "No he won't," Daisuke replied, "He didn't tell me he wasn't feeling well. I may have never told you this but he never tells anyone anything that's wrong with him, no matter how bad it hurts him inside. He just doesn't want to be a burden. I may have never told you this, but his brother was killed in a car accident 4 years ago, I don't really think he's ever lived it down..." "Oh, the poor soul," Mrs. M said softly. They were both oblivious that Ken had been out of the bathroom and standing in the hall listening to their conversation. It made him feel unwelcome, and a sense of helplessness and loneliness lingered in his head. It brought tears to his eyes. When he walked into the room his quiet sobs were heard. Then he fainted.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty: So, whatd'ya ppl think? =)  
  
Ken:...  
  
Kitty: Oh come on.... it ain't that bad!!!!  
  
Ken: You don't have to live it...  
  
Kitty: Oh you! You need to shut your-- hey is that the ice cream man...?  
  
Ken: *evil grin* *slyly* Why yes... I believe it is... heh heh heh  
  
Kitty: Totally not cool!!!! AGHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ken: For anyone who is utterly confused right now this all started way back when our poor wittle author got run over by an ice cream truck.....hehehe  
  
Kitty: *beats away ice cream man... laughs nervously* Any wayyyyy............. this chapter was a doozy...... plz bear with me and tell me what you think!!  
  
Daisuke: HEY! I swear I just heard the ice cream truck... *scratches head*  
  
Kitty: AHHHHHHH!!! *runs for dear life*  
  
Daisuke: What's with her?  
  
Ken: *shrugs* I think all that Easter candy is getting to her head... 


	3. Hospital Visit

Kitty: *Disclaimer* Laaaaaaaa.....oh uh...... I don't own Digimon... or hospitals... or phones... or fun... or pie... or snails... of cheesecake.....mmmmm.....cheesecake......  
  
~~  
  
Kitty: I'm a happy snapper!  
  
Ken: ...?  
  
Kitty: Yep yep! I like...... Hey, where's Pepper?  
  
Ken: Sammy ate him.  
  
Kitty: ............Pep?  
  
Osamu: What?!? Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Kitty: You ate..... PEP! *lunges at Osamu*  
  
Osamu: *steps out of the way and Kitty falls on her face* I didn't eat your cat...uh... animal...  
  
Ken: *snickers*  
  
Kitty: I got an owwie! Ken! Kiss it!  
  
Osamu: I'll kiss it!  
  
Kitty: NO! YOU ATE PEP!  
  
Osamu: I don't know what you're talking about!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Don't Be Afraid  
  
Chapter 3: Hospital Visit  
  
"Daisuke! Call 911!" Mrs. Motomiya shouted frantically, pulling poor wittle Ken onto the couch. "Umm... okay!" Daisuke replied, almost speechless. He took away the thoughts from the night before, the bearer of Courage could fear, just as the bearer of Kindness could hate. He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. He tossed the phone to his mom to let her speak. He sat down on the couch and just stared at his unconcious friend, what was wrong? Why was he so afraid, and tired, and sick? This was not the fun, gentle boy Daisuke knew, this was someone else...  
  
'I don't know what happened. One minute I was crying and the next I was felling light-headed. And my world was black. I could hear voices, they were far away. I couldn't feel anything, but it's so dark... I'm afraid... I'm...'  
  
The paramedics rushed into the house carrying a stretcher. They dumped Ken Kitty: How harsh! on and took him away. Mrs. Motomiya got into the back of the ambulance with him. Daisuke scooted close to Ken while the doctors talked to Mrs. Motomiya. (Can we can her Lily? I'm tired of writing Mrs. Motomiya)  
  
"Hey, Ken," I stated. He didn't reply. I wondered if he could even hear me... A tear silently slipped down my face. Why was I so afraid? Maybe because I thought I was a bad friend to have not realized he wasn't feeling well. 'Oh well, maybe he's just playing a joke... heh heh... good one Ken, wake up now!' Another tear dripped down my cheek. I lightly held his hand and prayed he would be okay.  
  
When we reached the hospital, they told us to go sit in the waiting room My mom decided to go phone Ken's parents... wherever they were. I sat there and thought. how conveinent I thought about stuff, anything to take my mind off of my fear... I thought about school, and soccer, I thought about ham. Nothing seemed to take my my off of my poor helpless friend laying in one of those big hospital beds. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
Lily came back and sat down next to her son. "He'll be okay," she smiled, "but I couldn't get a hold of his parents... It's almost as if they had just left him here. The answering machine at hios house isn't even on for messages." "Oh," Daisuke replied, "I don't remember him telling me where they went either..."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. This was not home. There were strange people everywhere. I felt like a lost puppy. I looked to my left, there were a buch of weird people there too. "Daisuke...?" I mumbled. "Oh, look, he's awake!" said one of the people, I'm guessing a doctor of some sort. A bunch of people rushed over and began fussing. I was very confused. "Where the hell am I?!?" I shouted. The people moved away. Ahh... fresh air. One stepped forth. "You fainted... You're in a hospital." he answered. "And Daisuke?" I questioned. "Your little friend? He's in the waiting room," the freaky guy answered. "Kay..." I replied. Maybe Daisuke could give me some answers.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitty: Okay, so this was a short chapter... There's only about two more chapters to go with this ummm... piece of... work... I need some help. If you would like this tory to have a happy ending or sad ending please review and give me your vote. Hey! this is the first time I got to finish talking!  
  
Osamu: Hey, Suga!  
  
Kitty: ...spoke to soon... KEN!  
  
Ken: What?  
  
Kitty: Remove of your sibling.  
  
Ken: *beats Samu with ham then drags him out the door* Like this?  
  
Kitty: Yes.  
  
Ken: I've always wanted to do that... 


	4. The Answers

Kitty: *Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon... or yeah... that's about it... ~~ Kitty: Man! I haven't updated this story in a long time! Are you mad at me people? Well I 've been busy writing other things... Anything to take my mind off cutting my wrists... But that is a thing in the past! I'm a brand-new woman! Ken: Woman...? Osamu: Shh... She might hear you...! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Don't Be Afraid Chapter 4: The Answers  
  
"Oh my God..." Daisuke mused, after being given the information on all of his friend's problems by a kindly nurse. "Mr. Motomiya, Mr. Ichijouji requests your visitation," called a doctor that had been in the room with Ken. "Umm... Okay..." Daisuke whispered, and quietly toddled into Ken's room. "Get those damn things away from me!" Ken hollored, as a nurse offered him some jell-o. "Ken!" Daisuke called, as the nurse ungracefully dropped the tray of Jell-o. "Daisuke! What the hell is going on!?" Ken asked wildly, as if the world was ending. "You are in the hospital because of alcohol poisoning...! What else do you think, Einstein?! I mean! How could you keep that from me! Even worse, taking my parents alcohol in the middle of the night! And what the hell have you done to your wrist?!" Daisuke demanded bitterly, grabbing Ken's left arm with an iron grip. Long scarred slashes were gashed across it, right below the main vein thingy. "Don't touch me!" Ken screeched, and pulled him arm defensively back towards himself. "Dude! You made my Mom cry! She's outside in the waiting room crying after what she heard happened." Daisuke spat, looking Ken in the eyes. "Please stop shouting..." Ken whispered. "Ooh! Little baby's got a hangover?! Why doesn't he suck his thumb and then go tell his mommy!" Daisuke exclaimed bitterly. Tears welled up in Ken's violet eyes, and he began hyperventilating (sp?). His breathing labored, he began shaking violently. "Ken...? Ken?! KEN! Someone, help!" Daisuke called, runniong out of the room. Hospital men began filling the room, calming Ken and... stuff. "Is he okay?" Dai asked quietly. "He'll be fine, kid. Just a minor panic attack, that's all," and all the dudes left the room, to leave Ken with Daisuke again. "Ken, I'm sorry I made you all freaky and stuff, but I don't know if I can forgive for this... Y'know?" Daisuke sighed, his friend's eyes focusing in him contently, like a cat and it's prey. "I... I understand..." Ken stuttered quietly. "You do?" Daisuke's face lightened up. Ken nodded solemnly. "Oh, c'mon, don't act like you died..." Daisuke smiled warmly, but Ken made a funny face. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ken explained, and Daisuke quickly handed him the dish next to his bed, for if the occasion should come. Daisuke shuddered as he watched Ken puke for the second time that day. "Ugh..." he sighed. "Ughh..." Ken whimpered, and laid his head back on his pillow, after setting the container on the bedside table. "Water?" Daisuke guessed, handing Ken the glass that also had been thoughtfully prepared in the past. "Thanks..." Ken mumbled. After around an hour or two, Ken was sent back home with the Motomiya's. To Be Continued... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kitty: Woo woo~! This story isn't that great... That chapter was short... Ken: Ugh! How come I'm always the one that's blowing my cookies in your stories?! It's gross! Kitty: It's life! Anyhow, You're my favorite character, therefore, the most tortured...! Osamu: Yeah~! Ken: Shove it!~ 


End file.
